Monophobia
by MyInnerWeirdo
Summary: It sucks feeling alone. It sucks even more when it feels like you've been abandoned.


She was awake when Bonnibel left. Half-awake, actually, but awake enough to feel the comfortable, intoxicating warmth pressed up against her side just suddenly leave. The bed dipped, creaked beneath the shifting weight as the girl slipped from beneath her arm, and then the weight lifted. A gust of cold air hit her as the sound of running feet and the slamming of a door completely woke her.

Drowsy, Marceline opened her eyes. It took her a moment to register what had just happened. She padded the empty space of bed beside her, feeling fresh warm and searching for the warmth's owner. When finally she realized that something was out of place, she sat up. The blankets fell down her naked form, and the cold air of her bedroom chilled her previously warmed skin.

The room was completely dark, save for the small slivers of light seeping through the crack beneath the door on the other side of the room. With her vampire sight, Marceline was easily able to tell that she was the only one in here. Sadness stabbed her heart like a knife—and it twisted brutally in her chest.

Sinking back down into her pillow, Marceline draped and arm across her eyes, sighing deeply. _She wasn't ready…_ she thought, _this is my fault…she's scared of me, she hates me now…_She couldn't stop the thoughts from invading her mind, torturing her, tearing her up from the inside. She wondered why she even bothered trying with the candy princess when she knew that this was what was going to happen.

_She was probably just experimenting with me this whole time…waited 'til we did Tier 15 and ran out and now I'm alone _again_…Ugh! How could I have been so stupid?!_

With a shuddering gasp, Marceline rolled over onto her stomach, silently crying into her pillow.

_Why do I keep getting involved with these mortals? With anyone? Everyone just leaves me all alone in the end and…just…ugh…_

The sound of roaring water, gurgling and sloshing, reached her ears suddenly, muffled as if blocked by a wall. Marceline continued her sad thoughts of self pity and anger as the door at the other side of the room creaked open, the light flicking off. Footsteps padded over to the bed, and the mattress dipped down again, the covers lifting up and a warm body returning to its original place. Almost.

Marceline tensed, froze up a bit at the hand touching her cold, bare shoulder. The hand was warm with life, but also cold from the water of the bathroom sink. "Marcie, roll over…come on, I wanna lie back down." Sounding tired and spent from their activities from just a few hours ago, Bonnibel weakly pushed Marceline back onto her side to give herself enough room to lie down again, and to curl up once more in the vampire's arms.

With wide eyes, Marceline curled her arms around the girl as she snuggled up to her cold body, her nose pressing into the vampire's neck. As she settled there, Marceline realized that Bonnibel had only left to use the bathroom. Embarrassment over her previous thoughts wash over her, and Marceline sighed in relief; she hadn't been left alone after all.

"Mmph…" Bonnibel smiled tiredly, squirming as Marceline began to pepper kisses on her cheek and neck. Unsure of why the vampire was suddenly so affection at this ungodly hour, she had to protest. "Marce, I'm trying to sleep…" she whined. She clearly enjoyed the attention though, even in her sleepy haze. "I have to go back to the kingdom in the morning…please, behave yourself."

Marceline chuckled, rubbing small circles into Bonnibel's back. "Okay, fine…" She sighed once again, but happily this time. "'Night, Bonnie."

Bonnibel hummed in reply, hugging Marceline tight as she mumbled, "…clingy vampire…" Seconds later, she fell asleep.

Marceline, too excited to sleep anymore, smiled softly and watched Bonnibel sleep. _She stayed!_ her mind cheered, and she lightly squeezed Bonnibel's sleeping form. She tucked the candy princess' head beneath her chin, closing her eyes._ Why did I think she would just leave?_

But her nails dug lightly into the candy flesh, afraid that if she let go, Bonnie would leave for real. Her hands moved and fisted into the pink, gummy hair and settled there, her legs also moving to tangle with Bonnibel's to ensure the candy princess would still be there when she woke in the morning.

As she began to fall asleep, she laughed silently at herself. It was silly of her to have gotten so worked up for nothing.

**Written for Femslash February. First time I've ever contributed! Yay!**

**Monophobia (or Autophobia) is the fear or belief of being alone or ignored. Does this title fit for this story? Please submit your opinion in the review.**


End file.
